Black Poison Blood
by Insertrandomusername
Summary: Zero needs blood. Kaname is willing, but will Zero accept? Lemon, SLASH, blood... you name it.


Zero dropped to his knees, panting

A/N: my first Vampire Knight fic, wohoo! And it's those two lovely slashy vampires, Kaname and Zero! giggles

**Warnings: Lemon, lemon, lemon! And the fact that Kaname is quite a few years older than Zero, but hey, who doesn't like a lovely Shota-ish fic?**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, but I do know a guy with vampire teeth who can't stay in the sun! starry eyes **

Zero dropped to his knees, panting. He was trembling from exhaustion, and sweat was dripping down his face. _Damn this vampire-thing_, he thought, though it didn't help him the least. He grunted, and rubbed his chest, while trying to steady his breath. Those damn blood tablets didn't work on him, so he craved blood, fresh blood, more than ever. He wanted it, he wanted to feel it on his lips, slip down his throat, run over his tounge and coat it in that delicious taste of metallic and sweet… but he couldn't. He just couldn't ask Yuuki for more, she had already done far too much for him. He had lied to her, told her that he was all right, that the blood tablets was working better now, that he got a bigger dose. The truth was, that he would soon lock himself up so that he wouldn't hunt anyone. Or just kill himself.

"Kiryuu-kun, what's the matter? You don't seem too well," Kuran Kaname said, making Zero's head snap up. He sneered at the older vampire, before he turned his head away. Kuran would see what the matter was even if Zero said nothing.

"Get lost, Kuran-senpai. This is not your problem." Kuran didn't leave, though. He just watched Zero kneeling on the floor, panting and heaving desperately. Then he sighed, and sat down with one knee on the ground before him, placing his elbow on his other knee and his hand stretched out to Zero.

"I know what's wrong, and you know it too. So let me help you." Zero shot him a poisonous glare, and blottet his white fangs. Kuran didn't flinch, he didn't move or blink: he just kept on looking at the white-haired level D vampire.

"I don't want your help, Kuran-senpai. Just go back to your dorms: I'll manage just fine." Kuran placed his outstretched hand on his shoulder, but Zero just shrugged it off. This guy was a pureblood, one of those monsters who killed his family, who brainwashed his twin, who… who destroyed his life, who destroyed _him_, in general. He was _not_ going to accept any help from this creature, no fucking way…

"I can't just leave you here, Kiryuu-kun. Please, let me help you. I won't do anything offencive or damaging: I just want to help you. Let me. Please." Zero looked at the vampire, thinking about it. It went against everything he believed in to accept help from a vampire, especially a pureblood, but then again, he was now a vampire himself… and he would soon turn into something a lot worse than what Kuran Kaname was: he would be a Level E vampire, the worst kind. The kind that had lost every human part of itself, sometimes even the looks of a human. They looked like something resembling a human, as if someone who barely knew what a real human creature looked like made a doll of them. And they craved blood more than he did now, they did nothing but hunt and kill… so maybe accepting help from a pureblood vampire like Kuran Kaname wasn't such a bad idea, not when he was like… this, and could hurt other humans. Because he needed to believe he still was a human, still was one of them…

"This will just be between the two of us, Kuran-senpai," Zero said in a voice that was barely audible, before he let the dark haired vampire help him up on shaking legs.

"Deal, Kiryuu-kun."

"Don't point at me with that," Kaname said, nodding at the Bloody Rose Zero was holding. The white-haired vampire looked down at it, and shrugged.

"I prefer holding onto it." Kaname sighed, and sat down in a chair. He kept his eyes on Zero, who was leaning against the wall for support. He was now reduced to something blood-thirsty, something that craved blood more than any vampire Kaname had met for a long time. But he couldn't kill Zero. Yuuki would kill him if he did, no matter how much she loved him. Not that she loved him that way, he was like an older brother for her – or some sort of father, like Chairman Cross was. Kaname stood up, and walked towards the other vampire. To his big surprise, Zero actually pointed the gun at Kaname's head.

"You're getting too brave, Kiryuu-kun," Kaname said, his voice barely audible as always. Zero growled, and pushed the gun into his forehead. Kaname raised a hand, and pushed Zero into the wall, sneering at him. Zero didn't even blink, he just held the gun straight at Kaname's head, staring at him with his almost see-through eyes.

"And you're letting me. Kuran-senpai," he whispered, not moving his eyes once. Kaname smiled a little, before he pulled Zero away from the wall, and threw him against the sofa, holding him down. The white-haired ex-human still didn't move away. He had a fist clenched around the collar of Kaname's black tee-shirt, and since Kaname was now above Zero, he was pointing the gun at his throat. Then he pulled him down, and pressed his tounge against the throbbing vain under Kaname's white skin. Then, with a sneer, his fangs sank through the skin, and blood poured over his lips, tasting deliciously sweet.

"I'm doing this for Yuuki, Kiryuu-kun," Kaname said, his voice calm. It was the first time another vampire had sucked his blood, and he wasn't quite sure if he liked the feeling of his blood rushing out of his body, and end up being drinked by someone, an ex-human of all things. Zero was still holding his shirt with one hand and the gun with the other, while Kaname had one hand behind Zero's back, supporting himself on the sofa behind them. The only sound that could be heard, was Kaname's breathing and Zero's gulping and swallowing. After a while, Kaname could feel the fangs being pulled back, and Zero collapsed on the sofa, while his hand still held onto Kaname's shirt tightly. He was pulled after him, and his neck was once again pressed against Zero's jaw. Only this time, Zero didn't bite him, he just breathed against his neck. They stayed in that awkward position for a while, before Kaname moved his hand to Zero's, the one that was holding the gun. He unclenched his fist, and the gun fell to the carpet-dressed floor with a dull sound, and Zero didn't even protest.

"Are you all right?" Kaname asked, calm as always. Zero didn't answer, he just held onto his shirt tightly. Kaname shifted on the floor, so that his legs were on each side of Zero's hips, and Kaname was resting his weight on his knees. He knew the position could be misunderstood, but as long as Zero held onto him like he did, he couldn't help it. He just waited for Zero to move.

"Kuran-Senpai… it isn't usual for purebloods to let a half-breed suck his blood, is it?" Zero asked in a mumble, staring at something behind Kaname. Kaname sighed, and felt his arms and knees grow tired from the strain.

"No, it is not. Kiryuu-kun, are you all right, or do you want me to escort you back to your room or to the Chairman?" Zero finally let go of Kaname's shirt, and turned his face away. Blood was leaking down his chin and was smeared over his lips, and Kaname suddenly found himself longing to taste _his_ blood, to taste if an ex-human's blood tasted as they told him, gruesome and bitter. Kaname hadn't moved from where he was, and Zero peeked up at him with a questioning look.

"Kuran-Senpai. I'm all right." Kaname looked down at the white-haired ex-human, and bent down. He dragged his tounge over Zero's bloody cheek, lapping up his own blood. It tasted sweet, but he wanted to taste Zero's. He went down, and positioned himself on his neck. Zero didn't protest: instead, he placed his hands on Kaname's hips, and held him there. Kaname's fangs sank into the delicate skin on Zero's neck, and blood started to pour. And it didn't taste gruesome, not bitter either. The blood that was running over Kaname's tounge, was sweet and delicious, better than he had ever tasted before. He drank greedily, making small sounds of pleasure and delight. Zero's grip losened on his hips, and he retreated, unwillingly. He looked at Zero, who had his eyes closed and his mouth open, showing the rest of Kaname's blood on his tounge, teeth and lips. Hot blood was running down the pureblood's cheek, and he dipped his fingers in it, before licking them slowly. Zero had now opened his eyes slightly, and studied the other vampire as he swirled his tounge around his fingertips.

"Kiss me." Kaname wasn't sure if he had heard it. He had stopped doing whatever he was doing, and was looking the white-haired man straight in the eye. He was serious, there were no emotions on his face, so Kaname doubted it. But just to test it, he bent down, and pressed a bloody and wet kiss to the other man's lips. He parted his lips at once, to Kaname's big surprise. He let his blood-soaked tounge slip into the other's mouth, feeling his fangs on it. When he bit down, Kaname pulled away.

"Kiryuu-kun…" he mumbled, tracing his jaw with his thumb. Zero turned his head, and caught the thumb with his lips, biting down and sucking the blood that dripped out of it. Kaname closed his eyes. As long… as long as Zero did it the way he did, he didn't really mind the feeling of his blood rushing quickly through his veins. Don't mind what he had said earlier: as long as Zero remembered who he had gotten the blood from, he didn't mind.

"Don't forget who gave you this blood," Kaname said, pulling his hand away. Zero let out a displeased sound, raising his hand to hold Kaname's still. But Kaname was stronger than him, and he quickly pulled Zero away, and pinned him to the floor. Zero blinked, but didn't object. Kaname was straddling him again, his groin pressing into Zero's, creating delightful friction when they moved. Zero still had one free hand, which he moved downwards, over Kaname's hips and to the front, one finger inside his pants…

"What do you want, Kiryuu-kun?" Kaname whispered hoarsly, making Zero stop and look at him. His eyes were glowing red, a deep contrast to his black pupil. Kaname had caught his other hand, and now had both of the Kiryuu's hands pinned to the floor above his hands.

"You." He didn't even deny it. Not anymore. He wanted it. He would regret later on, but now he wanted it. He wanted it badly. So he arched his back, buckling his hips upwards and grinding them against Kaname's. Kaname bit his lip, drawing blood, to prevent himself from screaming or moaning. But if Zero really wanted a fuck, well…

Kaname kissed the other man harshly, while undressing both himself and Zero. When they were both naked, Kaname reached down and wrapped his hand around Zero's arousal, pumping quickly up and down a few times. Zero was making small, choked sounds, as if he was holding back. _I'm going to make him scream,_ Kaname thought, dipping his head down and licking the head carefully. Still, only choked sounds came past Zero's lips, so Kaname moved his head up and down, dragging his tounge over the hard length. Zero was shaking, gripping the divan with both hands and pushing his bum down in the floor, instead of pushing upwards. Kaname finally took him into his mouth, and sucked hard. Zero let out a shaky breath, and Kaname could hear choked breaths coming out of the ex-human's mouth. He sucked down harder, determined to get some sounds out of the other man. When Zero still held back, and didn't even push his hips upwards. So Kaname retreated, letting the erection slid out of his mouth with a sloppy 'pop', before he crawled upwards. He kissed Zero hard, pressing his tounge inside his mouth. Zero just kissed back, he didn't even protest when Kaname had stopped.

None of them said anything, not even as Kaname pushed three fingers inside his mouth, soaking them in salvia, before pressing one finger inside Zero's bum. He moved it slowly in and out, studying the man for reaction. Zero was staring back, without flinchin or showing any sign of being in pain. So Kaname harshly pushed another finger inside, and realized with a growl that Zero wasn't going to show Kaname his vulnerable side. _I'm going to make him._ A third finger slipped inside, stretching him violently. Still, Zero hid all his emotions. He wanted this, he had even told Kaname he wanted him, but he wasn't going to act like a girl.

Kaname pulled out his fingers, and grabbed his own erection, pressing the head against Zero's stretched entrance. He pushed quickly inside, not bothering to warn the other man. Zero drew in a sharp breath, but that was the only reaction Kaname was able to pull out of the other boy. He started moving, all the time watching Zero's face. The white haired man didn't show any sign of pain or discomfort, even though Kaname knew how painful it must be. This just made him mad, and he pounded into him, fast and hard, desperate for some sort of _reaction_.

When he still didn't react, Kaname bend down, and pressed his lips harshy into Zero's. Zero kissed him back, which frustrated Kaname to the extreme. Why couldn't just this boy loose it and surrender himself to the vampire?

"Zero," Kaname said huskily, moving his head to bite the other man's ear.

"Kuran-senpai," Zero mumbled harshly, as if giving Kaname a reminder of who they were to each other. Kaname started at Zero, still moving back and forth.

"Zero," he said, settling the matter there. Zero blinked once, and to Kaname's delight, a pink blush crept over his cheeks. The dark haired vampire dipped his head low, and sucked at the sensitive skin on his neck. He felt his adam apple vibrate, and a growl escaped Kaname's lips. Then he pushed himself up, and pulled Zero up sitting as well. He smashed him against the divan, and pushed inside. To Kaname's big – no, huge – surprise, Zero's face turned snowy white, and it was as if he tried holding back a scream. Then a smirk flashed over his features: Kaname had just reached that bundle of nerves inside the white haired man, which made any normal person scream out in pleasure and go mad.

"Scream for me, Zero," Kaname sneered, pushing inside again. Zero shook his head, and bit his lip, grabbing the divan behind him and squeezing his eyes shut. Kaname sneered again, and pushed into the other man, harder this time.

"Kuran-senpai," Zero choked, throwing his head back. Sweat was forming on his forehead, and it was very obvious that he was holding back.

"Scream, Zero," Kaname said, his voice soft as silk. He pushed into him, while grabbing his throbbing erection and sqeezing it mercyless. Zero drew in a sharp breath, and a strangled cry flew past his lips. Kaname repeated the action, and this time, Zero's eyes flew open, and his mouth opened wide.

"Kaname!" he screamed, clenching his muscles as he came. Kaname smirked, pleased. He pushed into Zero a few more times, before gripping him tightly, and moaning loudly. Then he rested his forehead on the divan behind Zero, and panted heavily. Zero did the same, sprawled against the divan, head back, legs around Kaname's waist, and arms hanging over the soft pillows. Kaname pulled out, but he still remained close to the other man.

"Zero…" he mumbled, tightening his grip around the white haired ex-human's waist. To his big surprise – and pleasure – Zero wrapped his arms loosely around his shoulders, letting his head fall into his shoulder. His breath felt hot against Kaname's naked shoulder, and he pressed his body even closer. He didn't have any plans for the rest of the day, so he wasn't going to pull away anytime soon.

"Kaname… my back hurts," Zero mumbled into his ear, holding onto his shoulders. Kaname looked down, and frowned. Zero's back was pressed against the edge of the divan, and with Kaname's weight on top of that, it was pressing into his spine. So Kaname actually pulled away, still butt naked, and bend down to pick up Zero. He gathered the younger man in his arms, and carried him to his bed. He carefully placed Zero on the soft bed, smirking slowly at the slightly shocked expression in his face, and climbed in after him, once again snuggling against him.

"Better now?" Kaname asked, stroking his hand over Zero's chest and stomach. He drew in a sharp breath, before he sighed, relaxing.

"Yes. Why, Kaname?" he asked softly. Not softly like other people would call softly, but Kaname knew now when Zero showed emotions.

"Why, Zero? Isn't that obvious?" he answered, still stroking the tired and sweaty body next to him. Zero turned his head slowly, and blinked once, twice.

"No." Kaname sighed, and rolled to his back, looking at the ceiling.

"Even if you are an ex-human, you're the only one who can compare to me. The only one who match me in intelligense, in looks," he said, smirking at the white haired man, who rolled his eyes. Then he rolled on top of him, and rested his chin on Kaname's shoulder, wrapping one arm around his waist. Kaname smiled, pleased with himself. Finally he had the man he had desired for so long by his side. That fierce boy who tried to kill him with a butter knife years ago, the young man who pointed a gun at Aidou Hanabusa, one of the students Kaname was in charge of, and the man who now was lying in his arms, exhausted and sweaty.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Zero said, his voice sleepy. Kaname pulled him closer, both arms and legs around the slender body, before he pulled the sheets tighter around the two bodies. Zero lifted his head at the closeness, and raised an eyebrow.

"Just so that you can't run away without me knowing," Kaname said, his voice dead serious. Zero nodded, and snuggled his nose into the crook of Kaname's neck again.

"I won't. Just don't leave me." Kaname felt his heart twitch. It was like someone poked it with a sharp needle, making the muscle twitch in discomfort. The hurt in Zero's voice was so obvious, Kaname wanted nothing else than to protect him.

"I won't."

A/N: Sooo, what do yah think? And I won't make a sequel to this one, I have way too much to do! panic

**Sorry for the mistakes, I wrote this in a hurry and I am way too obsessed by reviews to have the patient to wait for someone to beta it. Sorry. **


End file.
